Dane Whitman (Earth-616)
(Leader), ; formerly , (as a mole), , , (in the Ultraverse), , , King Richard's Army | Relatives = Sir Percy of Scandia (ancestor, deceased); Lady Rosamund (ancestor, deceased); Eobar Garrington (ancestor, deceased); Sir Henry (ancestor, deceased); Sir William (ancestor, deceased); Nathan Garrett (uncle, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = England; Formerly Slorenia, Castle Garrett, Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, crime-fighter; former scientist, criminal (undercover) | Education = | Origin = Dane Whitman came into possession of the Ebony Blade and his uncle's equipment. | PlaceOfBirth = Gloucester, Massachusetts | Creators = Roy Thomas; George Tuska | First = Avengers #47 | HistoryText = Dane Whitman inherited his uncle Nathan's castle. He was unaware that his uncle had been the villainous Black Knight until finding notes and inventions. Eventually he came upon the Ebony Blade. Passing its test, Sir Percival explained the history of the blade and its curse. Taking the weapon Dane decided to be a hero, joining the Masters of Evil just as his uncle did, but with the intent of infiltrating them from within. This he did to aid the Avengers, but they did not trust him until he later assisted them against Kang the Conqueror. Crusades Dane later fought alongside the Defenders against the Enchantress, but was apparently turned to stone by her. The Valkyrie took possession of the Knight's Ebony Blade and his winged horse, Aragorn, and Dr. Strange took custody of his petrified form but the Defenders later attempted to restore him using the Evil Eye of Avalon. They discovered, however, that Whitman's spirit had been transported back in time to the 12th Century where it now inhabited the body of his own ancestor, Eobar Garrington. Whitman declined to return to the present day with the Defenders, and Valkyrie returned his sword to him; Whitman allowed her to keep the horse. Later, however, he was equipped with a new flying horse named Valinor and transported (still in Garrington's body) to the present day by the mage Merlyn, to carry out a special mission. Sent to find the amnesiac hero Captain Britain, Whitman then travelled with him to Otherworld to battle the evil Mordred and his master, the demonic Necromon, and save Camelot (at some point during the course of this quest, both heroes were briefly abducted by the Grandmaster to participate in his 'Contest of Champions'). After this mission was concluded, Whitman was returned to the 12th Century, though he did briefly travel forward again to attend Merlyn's funeral. Back in the past, he protected the mystical island of Avalon from the demonic Fomor, until Garrington's body was eventually destroyed during a battle involving the time travelling Avengers. Whitman's spirit returned to his original body, which became flesh and blood again. Avengers Dane served several tours of duty with the Avengers. While a member, his scientific knowledge came to be useful, especially when such minds as Iron Man and Hank Pym were not on the roster. He began his first extended membership with the team shortly after Vision stepped down as chairbeing. Dane participated in the siege on Avengers Mansion by the Masters of Evil (during which he was captured and beaten by Mister Hyde). Despite his injuries, Dane remained with the team after the membership shake up that followed. The curse of the Ebony Blade reasserted itself after the Avengers' associate member Marrina went insane and became the enormous Leviathan. Her husband Namor used the Ebony Blade to slay Marrina, reactivating the Knight's curse. Dane began to physically transform into an extension of the blade, his body seizing up until he required an exoskeleton to move it. After the Avengers disbanded, the Black Knight joined Thor in defense of Asgard from the invasion of the Egyptian Death God known as Seth, but his curse finally took hold and the Knight was trapped as an inanimate statue once again. Returned to his ancestral castle, Dane's statue was tended to by Victoria Bentley. She attempted a spell to restore him to life, but inadvertently summoned the spirit of the original Black Knight, Sir Percy of Scandia, in his place. After a series of adventures, Sir Percy abdicated Dane's body, taking the Ebony Blade's curse with him and restoring Whitman to his own body. Sir Percy had taken a squire named Sean Dolan, who Dane kept as his own. The Black Knight returned to the Avengers after this, first as a reserve substitute , and later as a full member. The curse of the Ebony Blade became too dangerous, and Dane eventually abandoned it choosing to use a technological weapon instead. He was involved in Operation Galactic Storm, during which he was part of Captain America's team, sent to the Kree Empire. At the end of that mission, Dane was among the Avengers who followed Iron Man to execute the Kree Supreme Intelligence, and was in fact the one who struck the mortal blow. While Dane would be away with the Avengers, Victoria Bentley retained ownership of the castle so he would not lose it. She could easily watch over the property as it neighbored hers. However, Dane's former squire became possessed by the Ebony Blade and turned into the Bloodwraith. The Bloodwraith accidentally killed Victoria during a duel between the Bloodwraith, Dane & Deadpool. Dane was later in a love triangle with Crystal and Sersi. He renounced his feelings for Crystal as she and her estranged husband Quicksilver attempted to reconcile. He agreed to become Sersi's "Gann Josin", a sort of psychic link between soulmates. After Proctor (an evil alternate version of Dane) was finally defeated, Sersi felt she was too dangerous and must exile herself. Dane went along with her. Ultraverse The two eventually ended up in the Ultraverse. Dane became a member of the local heroes known as Ultraforce. During a reality-shredding event known as Black September, the Avengers and Ultraforce joined forces against Loki and the combined sentient power of the Infinity Gems. In the aftermath, Dane remained in the Ultraverse as the new leader of Ultraforce. After leading Ultraforce for several months, Dane had the opportunity to return to Earth-616 after an alien invasion. He took the chance and passed through a portal leading back home. While Dane was in the body of his ancestor Eobar Garrington during the Crusades, he met the knight Bennet du Paris, who shortly became Exodus. This explained why Dane felt Exodus was somehow familiar when they 'first' met in Genosha sometime earlier. Heroes for Hire Sersi was later able to transport herself and Dane back to the present. Their 'Gann Josin' has apparently been broken and they have gone their separate ways aside from acting as reservist Avengers. Dane joined Luke Cage's Heroes for Hire shortly after his return. Not long after his return to Earth, the Lady of the Lake appeared to Dane, telling him he was destined to become Avalon's champion. She presented him with a new armor as well as the Shield of Night and the Sword of Light. While working with Heroes for Hire Dane came across the High Evolutionary's Knights of Wundagore and agreed to train them. It was at this time that Dane acquired one of their "atomic steeds". New Excalibur Dane had converted Garrett Castle into a museum. Dane suddenly switched bodies with the original Black Knight, Sir Percy of Scandia. The investigating New Excalibur found an ancient scroll in Percival's tomb showing the team as the saviors of Camelot. Traveling back to the era of King Arthur, Whitman met Percy and helped his ancestor, King Arthur, and Merlin defeat the dragons plaguing the kingdom (revealing the "dragons" to be Makluans in the process) and returned to the present. After assisting Excalibur in tracking down Juggernaut in Korea and returning him to the team, Whitman left in search of his real Ebony Blade. Captain Britain and MI-13 Recently returned to England, Whitman appeared to be wielding the original Blade again, using it to slaughter invading Skrulls. During the Invasion, Dane made his way through London protecting innocents and in doing so saved the life of civilian doctor Faiza Hussain. Faiza fought alongside Dane against the Skrull army and their Champion, Super Skrull until Dane was incapacitated and a newly resurrected Captain Britain came to their rescue. While Captain Britain fought Super Skrull, Faiza attempted to heal a dying Black Knight with her newfound abilities, and Dane - under the belief that he was on his deathbed - dubbed her his steward. Captain Britain was able to defeat the Super Skrull, Faiza healed Dane once magic returned to England and the Skrull Invasion in England came to an end; but not without revealing the new wielder of Excalibur: Faiza Hussain. Insanity and Euroforce He slowly started to become insane because of the power Ebnony Blade. After encountering a fake Savage Steel robing a bank, he brutally beat the criminal, even costing him an eye and leaving him in a coma. After the Watcher's death and the release of the secrets buried in his eye, his attack on Savage Steel was revealed to Rebeca Sterns, a historian investigating the Blade who he previously meet. She told him that the past users of the Blade had all fallen insane and offered her help, but he refused. Later, he was recruited to lead the new Euroforce as a "temporal adjustment". | Powers = Dane formerly possessed a Gann Josin link to Sersi. | Abilities = *'Gifted Scientist:' Whitman started out as a scientist, though specializing in physics (having earned a Master's degree in physics), he is proficient in a wide array of advanced sciences and technologies, including genetic and mechanical engineering; and continues to approach things from a scientific perspective more often than not, despite his ties to the world of magic. *'Expert Swordsman:' Whitman is an excellent swordsman whose skills have allowed him to best the Swordsman in combat. **'Magic Immunity:' The Sword that Whitman is using is immune to magical powers, granting him an immunity to magic. *'Skilled Martial Artist:' He is an excellent fighter, able to hold his own against such highly skilled fighters as Captain America and Wolverine. *'Expert Horseman:' He is also an expert horseman. *'Magical Knowledge:' Whitman has become somewhat familiar with magic. *'Skilled Tactician:' He has also demonstrated good leadership skills as leader of both the Avengers and Ultraforce. He has strong strategic and tactical skills. | Strength = Possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Dane wears protective armor, apparently of elven design. He also possesses a necklace that can contain his armor, sword and shield and reappear whenever he says Avalon. *'Brazier of Truth:' Magical flame in Garrett Castle. | Transportation = * Dane normally rides the white winged horse, Strider, a gift from the Lady of the Lake. He formerly rode Valinor, whom he acquired while in the 12th century. While with the Knights of Wundagore, Dane uses one of their 'atomic steeds'. His first white winged horse was Aragorn, who he gifted to Valkyrie. * While he used the Ebony Blade, Dane could be summoned to it regardless of location through the use of a ritual. | Weapons = * Dane currently wields the Ebony Blade as it has been gifted back to him by Storm. In addition, he also owns a replica of the Ebony Blade that is stated to be nearly as powerful and just as dangerous. * He formerly used a Photon Sword and the Sword of Light and the Shield of Night, and for a time (while in the service of Merlyn) carried Excalibur after the temporary destruction of the Ebony Blade. | Notes = * The Black Knight was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * Bloodwraith is his former Squire, Sean Dolan. | Links = * Comic Book Awards Almanac }} Category:Fencing Category:Shield Fighting Category:Martial Arts Category:Whitman Family Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Humans Category:Weapons Expert Category:Euroforce members Category:Insanity Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Gann Josin